monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Frackles
.The Frackles are a group of monsters who first appeared in the 1970 special The Great Santa Claus Switch as the henchmen of Cosmo Scam, the villain who tried to replace Santa Claus. The group included Snivelly, Boppity and Gloat, among others. Several of the Frackles were later reused or reworked for other projects, including The Muppet Show. And some changed to monsters or other creatures - such as Gonzo (originally known as a cigar box Frackle) who moved away from the Frackle label to become a "whatever". Five Frackles were mentioned by name in the lyrics of a song featured in The Great Santa Claus Switch. However they were never mentioned by those names again; their names were either changed or not mentioned at all thereafter. When the Frackles were referred to after that special, they were either named after their performer, color, shape or design. The Jim Henson Company does not have any official files, publications or material with the song's names included. Boppity and Gloat, for example, were officially known within the Henson organization as Blue Frackle and Green Frackle, respectively. The Frackles became nameless and personality-less monsters, similar to Whatnots, Anything Muppets, and Anything Monsters. They often changed appearance, performer, name and gender depending on the sketch. The Frackles had no distinct traits or personality, and functioned as utility monsters. Six new Frackles debuted in the fifth season of The Muppet Show, similar in design to the established Frackles. In 2001, when the Muppets appeared on Family Feud, a new Frackle named Mo was introduced. When Fraggle Rock was in development, the question arose of choosing a name for the characters' species. According to Michael K. Frith, Jerry Juhl kept returning to the moniker "Frackle," which when softened to "Fraggle," became the final choice. Jim Henson: The Works Jim Henson: The Biography by Brian Jay Jones suggests that the word may come from "Grackle," another name for blackbird. Jim Henson: The Biography by Brian Jay Jones, EPUB page 35. The major Frackles are all birdlike. The definition of what is a Frackle, rather than a generic monster, narrowed over time. It appears that as originally sketched for The Great Santa Claus Switch, all of Cosmo Scam's henchmen could be called Frackles, and in a 1971 Dick Cavett Show appearance, Jim Henson offhandedly refers to Lothar and Thog in this way. However, dialogue by Cosmo Scam in the special seems to suggest that only the smaller creatures are Frackles. By the time of The Muppet Show, only the birdlike creatures were referred to as Frackles, and any new Frackles created resemble Boppity and Gloat, thus defining what exactly a Frackle is. Frackles Blue Frackle.jpg|Blue Frackle Green Frackle.jpg|Green Frackle Snake Frackle.jpg|Snake Frackle Blue Bird-Like Frackle.jpg|Blue Bird-Like Frackle Green Bird-Like Frackle.jpg|Green Bird-Like Frackle Mo Frackle.jpg|Mo Frackle Scabby Fraggle.jpg|Scabby Fraggle Light Purple Frackle.jpg|Light Purple Frackle Green Long-Beaked Frackle.jpg|Green Long-Beaked Frackle Jade Green Frackle.jpg|Jade Green Frackle Category:Muppet monsters Category:Villains Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters Category:Furry Monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:Snakes Category:Hybrids Category:Avian monsters Category:Living Monsters Category:Reptilian monsters